


Lex Talionis

by RachelT



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Oh Sehun, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Deception, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Smoking, Smut, Student Oh Sehun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vengeful Oh Sehun, You’ll see, like 6 years, non con elements, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelT/pseuds/RachelT
Summary: Oh Sehun hates Kim Jongin, the man knocked up his sister and now she is dead, he took away Sehun's virginity and now his life is destroyed. Kim Jongin on the other hand loves Oh Sehun with all he has.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 43
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first ever Sekai fic.  
> English is not my first language. Enjoy.

Sehun’s heart was beating so hard that he felt breathless, his hands trembled as he sat outside the operation theatre. The red light above the door made his throat constrict whenever he looked at it. With shaking fingers, he opened his sister’s purse, it had a some receipts, cosmetics and money, twenty thousand won he counted, her sister’s boss had fired her after knocking her up, all of the money she had saved was spent on the pregnancy, his sister loved the man, she had thought that he would accept her after the baby was born, it was a boy, she was going to give him an heir.

His sister had a complicated labor, they had been in hospital for last two days and now the doctor had told him to pray for her, He tried to stand up but his knees give away. He opened the small pocket in the purse, there was a folded picture of two people her sister and her boss, Kim Jongin, the man behind their misery, the man who had destroyed their lives. He was the same man who had taken away Sehun’s virginity, Sehun hated that man.

He shredded the picture and threw it on the floor and the door opened, Sehun stumbled when he stood up to rush towards the doctor. The doctor shook his head, “We couldn’t save the mother and the child, I am sorry.” After pressing a hand on his shoulder the doctor walked away, his ears rang and he fell on the floor as his world crumpled around him.

*

_Strong hands held his waist, as the thrusts became harder, it was like he was being ripped open but soon the pleasure overtook the pain and he moaned, there was a pair of lips pressed against his and a tongue entered his mouth tracing the back of his teeth, saliva trickled down his chin, his back arched off and his toes curled when the man’s shaft touched the bundle of nerves inside him._

_He looked at the man above him, he looked ethereal with the moon light falling over his tan body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, the room filled with their groans and moans._

Sehun’s eyes shot open, he had dreamt of the night, the night he had spent with the man who had taken away his sister, his gut twisted and he rushed to the toiled to puke, he felt abhorrent.

It had been a month since his sister died, he had spent the days coped up in their apartment. His parents had died in a car accident when he was thirteen, his sister was six years older than him, she had worked part time jobs and finished college, Sehun too started doing part time jobs in high school. Their living condition had improved two years back when his sister had started to work for Kim Holdings as the P.A to the CEO, Kim Jongin. Now his sister had died and Sehun had no family left.

He flushed the toilet before leaving, a man sat in his room on the dingy couch, Kim Joonmyeon, his sister’s friend from high school, he was the one who had gotten her a job in Kim Holdings.

“It’s your high school graduation ceremony tomorrow.” Joonmyeon spoke softly. Sehun ignored him and laid on the bed with his back facing Joonmyeon.

“It would be weird if the student of the year didn’t show up, wouldn’t it be.” He was right Sehun would be the student of the year, he excelled in both curricular and extracurricular activities, student of the year of Kwanghee High School was not just a tile it was a golden ticket to future, it was like winning a beauty pageant or more than that. Kwnanghee high school was the most prestigious high school in Korea, he had studied on a scholarship, all the other students in his class were pretentious rich pimps.

“I’ll pick you up at 8.” Joonmyeon stood up to leave after having a one sided conversation.

“I am not going.”

“She would have wanted you to go. Be ready.” Joonmyeon walked out and Sehun sobbed in the pillows.

*

Sehun shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, Joonmyeon chuckled beside him. Joonmyeon came from a good family, his family had shares in Kim Holdings and ran their shopping mall chain. Sehun’s sister had met him in High school, they had been best friends since then, Joonmyeon had been the one to arrange her funeral, Sehun didn’t have any money, his sister should have fallen in love with him.

They were three hours late because Sehun had refused to come, he wished the ceremony will be over when they get there. They entered the auditorium and made their way through students to find their seats.

“Don’t you have any work to do?”

“I took off some time, besides our CEO will be here.”

“WHAT?”

Right then the he heard the principle announcing, “…….And the student of the year goes to Oh Sehun!” Sehun froze in his place when he saw Kim Jongin standing at the stage, they were still standing in the middle of the aisle.

“Where are you Mr. Oh?” his principle said again and all the eyes turned towards him murmuring he is here, he is here.

Sehun took steps towards the stage robotically, and this time Jongin’s eyes widened but he fixed his expressions quickly, what a professional that bastard, he had recognized him.

Jongin flashed him a toothy smile before putting a medal on him, Sehun wanted to break his teeth, He lowered his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Good Job Sehun-ah.” He extended his hand still smiling.

Sehun’s gut twisted at the informality, he eyed the hand for a while before shaking it and left the stage without making a thank you speech, He ignored the concerned frown on Jongin’s face or the way his face wilted when Sehun rushed out.

*

“What’s got you smiling? It’s hideous.” Baekhyun said with a poker face.

“Shut up.” Jongin rolled his eyes before breaking into a grin, “I found him.”

“You mean him as in _the_ him, your Cinderella.” Baekhyun’s jaw hung open, Jongin nodded amused.

“But how? I thought he had vanished a year ago after giving you a night of your dreams.” Baekhyun spinned his head in an exaggerated motion at the word dreams and it was Jongin’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Remember I told you I was going to attend this year’s graduation ceremony of our old high school, he was there.” Jongin couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face, but the boy had acted weirdly, he hadn’t looked at Jongin and had left immediately.

“A teacher.”

“A student.”

“Jongin you fucking pedophile!”

“What? I am not that older than him, just by six years maybe.” He whispered the last part.

“Tell me about him.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, Jongin wondered why hadn’t his eyes rolled back to his brain given the amount of eye roll Baekhyun did on daily basis.

“His name is Oh Sehun, he looks like an angel and he is the most beautiful person in the world, and guess what he was the student of the year.” Jongin said it in one breath.

“Let me correct you right there, my Kyungsoo is the most beautiful person in the world, alright and he too was the student of the year.” Baekhyun’s finger tapped the table repeatedly to make a point.

“So was I.” Jongin scoffed, “And what about you, you were the resident campus playboy bully who couldn’t even confess his feelings, I can’t believe Kyungsoo fell for you.”

His best friend had instantly fallen for the Do boy, the heir to Do Telecommunication, the moment he had first laid his eyes on him, eventually Jongin had become sick of his 5.7ft tall faced friend taking shy glances at the wide eyed looking freshman. Baekhyun’s shy glances were actually, Baekhyun winking at the boy of his affection with an exaggerated smirk after every five minutes making the said boy flee at the sight of him and then sighing the whole day, needless to say his friend had zero talent when it came to romance, his reputation of a playboy bully wasn’t helping his case either.

Jongin had taken matters in his hands after six month of pinning and confessed Baekhyun’s feeling in front of both of them, Kyungsoo’s eyes had rounded like saucers and Baekhyun ran away faster than a leopard. They had come around eventually and were together ever since and to this day Jongin likes to rub in Baekhyun’s face that he had brought them together,

“Whatever, What are you going to do about your Cinderella?”

“I have invited him to a lunch, a professional lunch by CEO of Kim Holdings’.”

“A disguise of a pathetic professional lunch, why not invite him to dinner, you can get him drunk and get in his pants like you want.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up, I don’t want to do that, actually I do but he is not just a fuck for me.” Jongin smacked Baekhyun’s head, “I like him Baekhyun, for the first time I like someone, it has been a year but I still remember that night when I close my eyes.”

“Spare me the details of your passionate love making, I know you have never fucked anyone ever since then Jongin, I was just joking.” A woman’s dress on the hotel floor, and manicured nailed digging in his back flashed his mind and Jongin frowned.

“I gotta go Kyungsoo must be back by now, Good luck with your lunch date” Baekhyun left and Jongin didn’t smile the whole day after that.

Later in the evening his P.A told him that Oh Sehun had declined the lunch invitation.

*

“You are holding the line.” The boy’s beautiful face was contorted in annoyance. Jongin was dreaming, wasn’t he? Oh Sehun stood at the counter in his company’s cafeteria. He knew he had been staring at him for some minutes now. People started whispering behind him.

“How dare you take to the boss like this? Apologize.” The manager hurried to the counter.

“It’s fine, he is right I was holding the line.” Jongin flashed an apologetic smile, what a pretender Sehun scowled.

“But still…” The manager said again.

“I said it’s fine. Do you mind joining me for lunch Sehun?”

“Yes.”

“What is wrong with you brat.” The manager looked ready to pull his hair out.

“Get us whatever you like, I’ll be waiting.” Jongin replied and took a seat in a booth. He ate in company’s café once a month to check the quality of the food, and now Sehun was working here. Why wasn’t he going to college? His inner monologue was broken by Sehun smashing two plates of broccoli on table. He took a seat across him, and took the plate with two florets and slid the full plate towards Jongin.

Sehun’s lips were quirking in a smile, serves the fucker right.

“Thank you.” Sehun wanted to punch his face. After Jongin had left the counter everyone had started praising how kind and humble he was and what a disrespectful jerk, Sehun was, only if they knew who the bastard was.

“Do you go to university?” Jongin said before pushing a floret in his mouth.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Not everyone is born with daddy’s money in his wallet.” Sehun was given scholarship by university but he had bills to pay, so he had taken a semester off to earn some money and Joonmyeon had helped him get a job here.

If his words had hurt Jongin’s pride, he didn’t show any sign of it, “I can help you.”

“And fuck me in return.” Sehun scoffed.

“That’s not what I meant, my family gives need based scholarships to students, why don’t you apply for it?”

“I am not a charity case, I can take a care of myself.” Sehun spat.

“Do you have a problem with me?”

“Why would I, you are no one important to me.” Yes he had a problem with him he had wronged his sister and now she was dead. He had bared Sehun of everything, but he still dreamt of the drunken night they had spent together, he made him resent himself for harboring feelings he should not.

“You can leave if you want.” Jongin said softly, Jongin knew he had been the boy’s first time, he could tell, he wanted to ask if Sehun was angry because he had a lover, but Jongin hadn’t forced him, but he chose not to, there was no use making the boy sit with him if he hated him.

*

Jongin sat in a bar alone, Baekhyun had stood up on him because Kyungsoo was feeling under the weather, but he knew what it really meant was that his best friend has suddenly felt horny and wanted to fuck his fiancé, Jongin was happy for his friend but sometimes the sight of the small world Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had built for themselves, made him feel lonely.

“Hi, there.” A tall woman sat next to him and Jongin drowned his fifth glass.

“Hello.”

“It’s cramped in here wanna get out.” She smiled prettily at him.

“No, I have someone I love.” A year back Jongin would have never declined a good fuck but now he wanted just one boy, the boy who hated him.

“A lover?”

“No I love him, he doesn’t love me.”

“it’s his loss.” She ruffled his hair when she left. No, It was just Jongin who was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Jongin surveyed the counter again, no sight of Sehun. It had been three days since he had last seen Sehun, he had started to eat in the company’s cafeteria just to look at him. Jongin had kept his distance but the boy would always huff and grunt around him.

“Where is Sehun?” he asked the manager, what other option he had.

“He called in sick on Tuesday.” The manger stood with one hand covering another at his lower abdomen, respectful in Jongin’s presence.

“Is it something serious?”

“I don’t know Sir. Shall I find out?” The man said.

“It alright, Good day Mr. Lee.” Jongin stood up to leave and the manager bowed, Jongin flashed him a polite smile in return.

Jongin couldn’t help but worry about the younger the whole day, Sehun was always on his mind but now he was anxious, what if the boy was seriously ill, he suspected that Sehun belonged to a lower social class, what if he couldn’t afford the treatment, “Fuck.” Jongin mumbled as he put on his coat and left his office.

“Clear the rest of my day.” He said to his secretary on his way out.

“But Sir, you have a meeting with Tamoline Traders.” She blocked his way.

“Reschedule it, make up an excuse tell them my dog died, I have faith in you.” Jongin dashed outside.

He eyed the bouquet on the passenger seat, What was he even doing. The boy hated him, Jongin was just wasting time. He ignored the stab he felt at his heart.

Jongin took a deep breath before ringing the bell, he hoped that Sehun would open the door. It was a good thing he was the CEO, he could easily look up Sehun’s address. The apartment building was shabby and old, the floorboards creaked, this was no place for a nineteen years old to be living in.

The door opened on third ring, Jongin couldn’t recognize the Sehun that walked out, his milky skin had turned pale, his eyes were shot red with heavy bags underneath, his rosy lips were chapped and he was panting heavily. Jongin opened his mouth to say something but Sehun fell on him right at that moment. The bouquet slipped from his hand as he supported Sehun’s weight. Panic coursed through his body when he turned the boy and saw his eyes closed, Sehun’s body was burning hot.

Jongin carried him bridle style to the car, he settled Sehun on the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt, he doesn’t remember the last time he had driven so rashly. Sehun’s head lolled and he kept on moaning in pain the whole way.

“There is no physical cause for his fever, it’s either emotional or mental or both.” The doctor said pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. 

“Admit him here, Yixing.” Yixing was his personal doctor and friend.

“There is no need to, he just need to rest. Take him back once he wakes up.” Yixing never asked extra questions and Jongin admired that.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Jongin.” Yixing smiled revealing a dimple on his cheek.

*

Sehun woke up to white wall and equally white sheets, something in his hand pricked when he moved his arms to sit up, he was in a hospital room. He had dreamed of Jongin coming to his apartment. Jongin walked in carrying take out boxes, think of the devil and the devil is here, Sehun scoffed internally.

Sehun’s head spun and his body felt week still he pulled the IV line attached to his hand, few drops of blood oozed out, and Jongin rushed to his side, “What are you doing?”

Jongin took cotton from the drawer and cleaned Sehun’s hand, he couldn’t bear the sight of Sehun being hurt no matter how small.

“No, what are _you_ doing?” Sehun pulled his hand back harshly and scowled at Jongin, “Stay away from me.”

Sehun always knew the right words to break Jongin’s heart, “Please, let me put a band aid, your hand is bleeding.”

“Like I am about to die from blood loss.” Sehun snapped, Jongin looked at the Band-Aid in his hand and frowned. “I’ll do it myself.” He took the Band-Aid avoiding Jongin’s hand like a plaque.

Sehun stood up to leave, “Where are you going? There are no buses at his hour, I’ll drop you.” Jongin followed him instantly.

Sehun ignored him and walked straight outside the building, it was raining, great just what Sehun needed.

“I said I’ll drop you, please listen to me.” Jongin had pleaded a lot to Sehun he realized, Sehun on the other hand ignored Jongin or threw him disdainful glance.

Sehun was drenched in water, his shirt sticked to his body like second skin, but he kept on walking stubbornly, he couldn’t lose to Jongin, he wouldn’t. Suddenly his hand was grabbed harshly form behind spinning him around and he came face to face with Jongin, “Stop making things difficult, I don’t want to force you.” Jongin gritted through his teeth. Sehun tried to pull away his head from Jongin’s death grip.

“So be it.” Jongin snarled and dragged him back to the car, he threw Sehun to the passenger seat before taking on his seat and driving them away. Sehun wanted to throw a tantrum, he wanted to scream at Jongin and slap him across his face, but Jongin had scared him. So that’s what the bastard’s true face look like, he forced people around and imposed in their lives, where was he taking Sehun, was he going to rape him. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he won’t show weakness to Jongin.

Jongin stopped the car in front of Sehun’s apartment building and a wave of relief washed through his body, he tried to open the door hurriedly to find it locked.

“it’s because of that night, isn’t it.” Jongin said after a moment of silence, staring ahead with a blank face.

“What is and what night.” Sehun replied with his poker face.

“Never mind, you can go now.” He unlocked the door and Sehun rushed inside the building without wasting a second.

Jongin had never believed in love at first sight, he considered it a romantic fantasy created by emotional unrealistic persons, who were desperate for love and stupid enough to believe it will come to them in the form of a person that will sweep them off their feet. However, Sehun had come and crumbled his life with a single glance in Jongin’s direction, he had shifted Jongin’s center of gravity and now his world revolved around Sehun. Jongin left at daybreak.

*

“CEO Kim is calling you to his office.” The manager said throwing a dirty glance to Sehun. He had come back to work after two days since Jongin had shown up at his apartment when Sehun had fallen ill. He had seen Jongin’s car parked outside his building for past days, from midnight to dawn. Sehun was creeped out but he had no other place to go.

Jongin’s secretary told him he was expected, Jongin was staring outside the window with vacant eyes when Sehun went inside, he cleared his throat to gain Jongin’s attention. The older’s attire was prim but he had heavy bags under his eyes, ”Sit down.” Something in Jongin’s tone made him oblige.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day, I was too harsh on you.”

“How much do I have to pay for the doctor’s fee?” Sehun ignored him.

“He is my personal doctor, you don’t have to pay him.”

“I don’t want your charity.” Sehun spat.

“Have lunch with me, I’ll considered it as payment.”

Sehun sighed and made his way behind the desk, he pulled out the swivel chair and placed his knee in the space between Jongin’s legs and tugged at his tie, “Do you know what the staff in cafeteria calls me.” He whispered, “Your whore.”

“Tell me what do you really want from me?” Jongin looked up at him with blank eyes and hitched breath.

“I love you.” Jongin’s eyes widened as if he had not realized what he had said, but there was no use going back. “Please, be with me.” He pleaded like he always pleads Sehun.

Sehun’s grip on the tie loosened, “Liar.” He muttered before leaving the office. He rubbed at his eyes harshly outside the door to make the tears go away, he won’t let Jongin affect him.

*

Sehun’s doorbell rang at midnight, a drunk Jongin stumbled at him when he opened the door,

“Look mean Sehunnie is in my house.” He poked his finger in Sehun’s cheek.

“It’s my house.” Sehun gritted, pushing Jongin away, he was heavy.

Jongin revolved his head around in an exaggerated motion to look at the place, “Noooo, It’s mine, mean Sehunnie is being mean again.” Jongin frowned.

“Get off me, you are drunk.”

“And you are rude, and bad, and so so mean, why are you so mean huh?” Jongin cupped his cheeks, “I love you so much but you hurt me all the time with your mean words, Why are you like this to me.”

“Get out.”

“Always saying mean things, why can’t you be my nice Sehunnie? It won’t cost you anything” He squished Sehun’s cheeks.

“Here take my watch, it has twelve diamonds in it Sehunnie, twelve, that’s a lot, you can also have my card, it’s unlimited Sehunnie, you can buy whatever you want.” He clumsily pulled out his wallet to put his credit card in Sehun’s pocket along with the watch, “Take this pen too, my father gave it to me on my high school graduation, it’s made of gold Sehunnie.” He tucked the pen in Sehun shirt, “I’ll give you my car too, it’s Porsche.” He took out the key and thrusted it into Sehun’ hand, “Just love me in return Sehunnie, please love me.” He whined pitifully. “Why won’t you love me?” Jongin collapsed on the floor.

Sehun’s mind was unable to process what had happened. He half carried-half dragged Jongin’s body to the couch, Jongin hair was a mess, Sehun wanted to run his hair across them. The urge was back, the urge to press their bodies together, to curl against Jongin’s side and forget everything but Sehun left quietly refusing to look at him. He laid awake the whole night in his bed.

After destroying Sehun’s whole life, Jongin was asking for his love. Sehun’s sister was dead, Jongin didn’t even care, he hadn’t even shown up at the funeral. Sehun still remembers the days they had spent struggling when Jongin had fired his sister after sleeping with her. Jongin was living happily, he didn’t deserve that, he should be miserable too and Sehun will make sure of that. Still did Jongin truly love Sehun? it seemed like it. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore, Sehun is going to have his revenge, he is going to make Jongin’s life hell that’s for sure. He wants Jongin to hurt, he is going to make him suffer and he knew exactly how he is going to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after a long time.  
> Enjoy

Sehun poked the burnt toast on his plate, his cooking skills were nonexistent as compared to his sister, it had been a long time since Sehun had eaten a decent home cooked meal.

He saw Jongin standing awkwardly in the door, the bastard had finally woken up. “Are you really going to eat that?”

“About time you left.” Sehun said focused on his toast, will applying butter make it soft, he wondered.

“I am sorry for the inconvenience, I shall go.”

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He wasn’t even looking at Jongin, why was he so cruel.

Jongin eyed his belongings arranged in a line on the kitchen counter, his watch, pen, credit card and car keys. He moved to pick the car keys,

“You gave it me though, your car.” Sehun finally decided to look at him, “In fact you gave all of those to me.” Sehun pointed his finger.

“Okay.” Jongin rubbed the back of his neck.

He must have forgotten, he was too drunk after all, Sehun scoffed.

“Don’t you want them back?” Sehun raised his brow

“No, it’s alright.”

“Do you know why you gave them to me?” Sehun said standing up and facing Jongin, leaving a few inches between them. he was close, too close, all Jongin had to do was to duck his head a little and he could kiss Sehun.

“No.” Jongin gulped.

“In exchange of a date.”

Jongin looked dumbfounded, was he surprised of offering a fortune to Sehun for a date, or Sehun accepting it. These were not the events that had happened last night, but what a man does not know does not hurt him.

“Do you want them back?” Sehun challenged.

“No.” Jongin looked younger than he was with his dark brown hair on his forehead, his shirt almost undone, his toned tan chest on display. Sehun remembered how it had felt being underneath him that chest connected to Sehun’s without an inch of space between them, how his skin had felt under his palm, sturdy and addicting.

“Button your shirt this is not your house.” He snapped making Jongin do it wordlessly and leave the apartment.

*

Jongin’s head spun with hangover but he felt euphoric, Sehun had agreed to go on a date with him. Sehun was always rude to him, it was true that Jongin was an easy going man but he knew when to be stern, he would never tolerate such misbehavior, if it was anyone else Jongin would have seen to it but Sehun was different, he was the center of Jongin’s universe.

“Where should I take a nineteen years old?” He questioned, he was currently sitting in Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s apartment.

“A love hotel.”

“Shut up Baekhyun.”

“You asked yourself.” Baekhyun protested. “On a serious note shower him with your riches Jongin, take him to a luxury restaurant, book a cinema or a mall, customize fireworks and who knows you may get laid.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

“Okay, that’s enough use of your brain. Give it a rest.” Kyungsoo said placing the steaming soup between them.

“You want him to like you not your money.”

“It’s the same thing, what is he without his money.” Baekhyun grinned mischievously.

“If you say another word you are sleeping on the couch.” Kyungsoo poked Baekhyun’s ribs. “Show yourself to him your true self.”

“As in you should take off your clothes in front of him,”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo warned.

“Sometimes I forget that he is supposed to be my best friend.” Jongin sighed.

*

Sehun was dressed casually, he did not want Jongin to think he considered the date any special, to his surprise Jongin too was wearing sweats. He flashed Sehun a smile, it was Sehun’s first time seeing him in comfortable clothes, his hair pushed down, Jongin seemed almost gullible, Sehun looked away.

Jongin drove them to a mansion, “Where am I?” Sehun asked horrified.

“It’s not my home if that’s what you are wondering.” Jongin chuckled.

“Tell me!” Sehun should have known better than to trust this fucker, if he tries something funny Sehun is going to break his bones.

“Come out.” Sehun reluctantly followed Jongin outside the car.

Jongin handed the keys to a man and led him to a garden on the right side of the building. Sehun saw multiple kids playing and running around. A girl in pigtails saw them,

“Nini is here.” She shouted before running straight to Jongin, hugging his legs, who in return held her in his arms, soon they were surrounded by a sea of children all talking simultaneously to Jongin, he was trying his best to give attention to everyone. Sehun stood awkwardly at a side.

“This is Sehun, say hi to him.” Jongin introduced him.

A chorus of hellos and his followed, Sehun was too confused to form an answer. A boy whispered something In Jongin’s ear pointing towards Sehun.

Jongin grinned, “Why don’t you say it to him yourself, he likes to stay angry at me for no reason.” Sehun wanted to smack him for making him look bad.

The boy was shy at first but on Jongin’s constant urging he came to Sehun, “You are beautiful.” The boy said with his cheeks crimsoned, Sehun grunted inaudibly in response making the boy frown, he ran back to Jongin with tears in his eyes, Jongin gestured towards Sehun, and then his head, doing an exaggerated motion making the boy laugh. Was he telling them that Sehun was crazy, he probably was.

“I wondered what the commotion was about, turned out you are here.” A girl probably of Jongin’s age joined them, she was pretty with long hair, Sehun disliked her.

“Soojung.” Jongin hugged that Soojung girl, he didn’t introduce Sehun to her. Sehun didn’t like him to begin with.

“Take the kids inside, I’ll come after showing him around.” Jongin pointed at him with his thumb, Soojung smiled and took the kids with her, Sehun didn’t smile back. Wasn’t she interested in who Sehun was to Jongin?

“Is this a hidden camera?”

“What do you mean?” Jongin frowned.

“Where is the media?”

“Are implying that I came here to show off?”

“Why else would you come here?”

“I run this place Sehun, I have been with these kid since I was your age.” Jongin looked hurt, Sehun just crossed his arms defiantly.

“Don’t be mean to them Sehun, these kids have no one.” Sehun looked own, Jongin’s words affected him but he would not show it. The place was huge and home to only fifty children, Soojung took care of the orphanage in place of Jongin. Kim Holdings had orphanages throughout the country, but Jongin had personally established this one, Jongin knew each kid here, they were like his younger siblings.

They joined the children for lunch, the girl with pigtails came to sit on Jongin’s lap, he started to feed her,

“Nini and I are going to get married.” She told Sehun, what was he to do with this information, Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Do whatever you want, not like there would be much competition.”

“What did he mean Nini?” She asked Jongin confused.

“Nothing baby, you need to eat to grow up faster.” maybe Jongin should leave with Sehun before he creates a bigger drama and hurt the kids, they were important to him and he wanted to share this place with Sehun. Sehun on the other hand was being rude and petulant, when was he not though.

“The new kid is not coming out to for lunch.” Soojung said, her eyebrows knitted with worry.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jongin stood up and vanished behind the staircase.

“What happened to him?” Sehun asked.

“Who?” Soojung looked confused.

Sehun cleared his throat, “I mean the new kid.”

“His parents died in a car accident a few years ago, he lived with his sister and her husband, his sister died in childbirth, his brother in law left him. Poor boy he is just nine years old”

Sehun’s throat constricted, not wanting to speak he nodded his head, That’s what had happened to Sehun too. Jongin came back with disappointment on his face.

“Serve him lunch in his room.”

“Can I take it to him?” Sehun said abruptly, Jongin stared dumbly at him first then gestured him to go ahead.

“Are you sure it’s him Jongin. You deserve better.” Soojung asked once Sehun had left.

“It has to be him, I can’t do without him.” He held Soojung’s hand in his offering a small smile.

Sehun and Jongin left the orphanage in the evening, by the end of the day Sehun had stopped scowling and throwing tantrums, he had sat quietly and observed Jongin and the children, Jongin considered it progress. Sehun had dragged the new kid- Jaehyun from his room and made him join the others, Jongin had looked at him with a proud smile, Sehun had ignored him.

Jongin stopped the car in front of Sehun’s apartment building, he handed him a bag, “This is for you.”

“What it it?”

“Take it and see for yourself.” Jongin urged.

Sehun looked inside to find a camera, a DSLR, it looked expensive.

“I can’t take it.”

“It’s not that expensive, it’s popular among people of your age.”

“I said I won’t take it.”

“But…”

“I said what I said, open the door, I wish to leave.” Sehun was glaring at him again. Jongin obliged.

“You can come another time to take back your things.”

“But I gave them to you.”

“I can’t take responsibility of such expensive things, this area is not safe if you have not noticed.” Sehun snapped and here Jongin had thought of a goodbye kiss or just a hug.

Sehun left without a goodbye. At least he had asked Jongin to comeback again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a time skip, I have added some tags, they will be after the skip.  
> Enjoy

Jongin nervously stood out Sehun’s dingy apartment, in his defense the boy has asked him to come another time, Jongin had waited a whole day because he didn’t want to appear desperate, who was he kidding Sehun knew how obsessed he was with him. He breathed out and knocked, no answer. He nudged the door a little bit and it opened, the lock was broken, it wasn’t safe for the boy. He had been inside Sehun’s apartment once, when he came he was too drunk, when he left he was too confused, but it was a small simple apartment easy to navigate, an open kitchen area in the living room along with two doors, one led to the bathroom, the other must to the bedroom. The floorboard creaked under his foot, the building needed to be rebuilt.

He opened the bedroom, the sight made his breath hitch, Sehun was fast asleep, and his shirt had ridden up to his chest revealing his pink nipples, he remembered tasting those nubs, the boxers did little to hide his milky thighs, the ones he had bruised with his teeth, his small pink mouth was parted a little, Jongin had kissed that. Jongin’s breath came out shaky, all the blood in his body moved to his nether region. He swallowed heavily as he neared the sleeping boy, it took all of his resolve to not pounce on him then and there. Sehun hated him enough already.

It was best that he left but he could not, what if someone breaks in, the area was not safe, he wouldn’t leave. The idea that someone else could have been at his place and looked at Sehun, his Sehun in this vulnerable state, made his blood boil. He can’t have Sehun live here without protection any longer. The boy was headstrong, but Jongin can’t afford stubbornness. He covered him with sheets only for Sehun to wrestle them away with his legs, those slender pale legs had looked beautiful around his waist. Jongin slapped his cheeks to snap out of it. Jongin was too young to die at the hands of a volatile insufferable teenager, he mentally praised himself for coming unto such a good term for Sehun. But no he loved Oh Sehun with all he had, and he would never take advantage of anyone like that.

Jongin sat beside Sehun, his hands balled in fists,

_“You can pick anyone and they would be at your feet.”_

_“No one can deny you.”_

_“You are handsome, rich and you are kind, you are anyone’s dream partner.”_

These were the words he was used to hearing, and it was true, everyone around him always tried to please him, they were always at his service. But then he met Oh Sehun for the first time, he remembered seeing him across the room on the dance floor, the boy looked so lost in his world dancing to the rhythm, he had looked happy, that was the first and last time he had seen him happy.

Dainty fingers held his hand taking him by surprise, he turned his head to see and Sehun was looking expressionlessly at him through his eyelashes. Was it time for his dose of Sehun’s insults?

Sehun pulled Jongin to lay beside him before resting his head on the older’s chest, his senses became full of Sehun, he was close, Jongin’s heart shivered. He held him tightly, removing any distance between them. His body burned but his heart was at peace, Sehun was in his arms, Sehun was in bed with him, he felt euphoric, little specks of hope made place in his mind. The boy he loved was sleeping peacefully beside him.

His phone rang, it was a call from his secretary, not wanting to disturb the younger, he turned off his cellphone. Jongin doesn’t remember when he drifted to sleep.

It was already dark outside when he woke up, Sehun was still sleeping soundlessly in his arms, his eyelashes fanned his rosy cheek, small breaths came out of his pink mouth and Jongin was in love once again. Sehun’s eyes opened with a flutter, he looked up at Jongin blankly, before his face morphed into a mixture of horror and disgust.

He sat up in a flash, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Sehun this is not what it looks like.” Jongin pleaded.

“Get out! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!” Sehun pushed him away.

“Sehun please listen to me.”

“GO AWAY!” Sehun stood up pointing his finger to the door.

“Sehun the lock is broken, you are not safe here. I can’t leave you.”

“You are the one I need protection from!”

“Sehun I would never….”

“Get the hell out of here or I’ll make you!”

There was so much hatred in Sehun’s eyes that Jongin left unable to bear it any longer, his chest felt heavy with burdened emotions, will there be a day when Sehun will accept him. He rubbed his eyes fiercely, trying to calm the storm inside his head. What had he done so wrong to the boy that he despised him. He had not forced Sehun that night. What would he not give for Oh Sehun’s love, to melt his ice heart.

*

Jongin woke up to someone pushing the curtains away, the light shone right on his eyes, his head pounded, his heightened senses screamed in agony,

“Your coping mechanism with the shit your Cinderella boy throws is getting unhealthy Jongin.” Baekhyun said unimpressed, his arms crossed on his chest.

Jongin groaned and turned to his side.

“Your secretary, that poor soul is frustrated to her wits Jongin, you vanished for the whole day yesterday.” Baekhyun’s voice was like a hammer hitting his skull, he had drunk too much last night.

“Wake up Jong, take these pills, I brought breakfast.” He silently took the pill from Baekhyun’s hand and gulped it with water.

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Baekhyun left.

The cold shower was refreshing, but he still felt miserable inside. Baekhyun had laid out food on the table.

“It’s heavenly.”

“Thank you.”

“Kyungsoo made it.” Jongin rolled his eyes.

“I brought it.” Baekhyun challenged. “Don’t try to change the topic, do you know you almost lost a million dollar partnership yesterday.”

“I told Seulgi to tell them my dog died.”

“What are you Jongin, five. You put her in a bad situation, she was literally pulling her hair out, we couldn’t find you.”

Jongin kept silent, “What have happened to you Jong, you are not that irresponsible.” Baekhyun was not teasing him, his voice was so sincere that Jongin’s eyes welled up.

“I can’t do without him Beak.” His voice was so broken that it even surprised him, “But he won’t take me, what do I do Beak?”

Baekhyun pulled him in a hug, his fingers caressed Jongin’s scalp, “It will be alright Jong, it will be alright.”

“No it won’t, he hates me.”

“Ask him why.” Baekhyun’s hand curled at his spine.

“He won’t tell me, he doesn’t talk to me.” Jongin put his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, his head against Baekhyun’s chest.

“Jongin I don’t want to hurt you, but you deserve belter, you are the most kind and loving person I know heck you mope around for strangers, If I hadn’t found Kyungsoo I would have hogged you for myself, you deserve someone who will cherish you, who will love with all their heart.”

Baekhyun took his face in his hands, “This person is toxic Jong.

“It has to be him Baek.” He said dejected.

“Maybe the boy doesn’t understand love, you told me he is an orphan, he doesn’t have a family, maybe he thinks you want to take advantage of him, you need to show him that your intention are pure, it still doesn’t change the fact that he is not good for you.”

“I try, but he never sees it.”

“We’ll think of something.” Baekhyun patted his cheek, “You’ll have him.” He doesn’t know why but it made him feel better, having his best friend at his side made him feel better.

“We told the Park’s you were in a car accident, it saved the deal, go on a wheel chair in next meeting.” Jongin snorted, “Genius.”

”Were you serious when you said you would have hogged me for yourself.” He teased.

“Of course baby boy, having rich handsome, mushy, kind hearted man child for a boyfriend, I would have said yes.”

“I am not a man child.” He frowned.

“Yes, you are.” Baekhyun bantered back, Jongin hit his arm with a spoon.

Baekhyun always knew how to take away his worries, and make him feel better. He was Jongin’s best friend and he wouldn’t have it another way. Baekhyun loved him, and Sehun hated him and made him miserable, the boy knew the right words to break him again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Sehun found himself standing outside the mansion Jongin had took him a week ago, he wanted to see Jaehyun. He hadn’t seen the said man for five days since the day he had pushed him out of his apartment. It was a first, Jongin was always there be it just his car parked outside Sehun’s apartment building. He must have crossed Jongin’s limits, and now the older didn’t want to do anything with him. Sehun wanted to make Jongin suffer, he wanted to break his heart, how was he to do that if he couldn’t bring himself to even talk to the older. He is going to let go of his ego and pettiness, he will make Jongin pay.

“I am Oh Sehun, I came here a few days ago with Kim Jongin, Please tell Soojung ssi.” He tells the security guards on the door when they stop him. They intercom someone inside, it goes unanswered, then they dial a number and pass the information, finally he is let inside.

He asks one of the gardeners about Jaehyun and he says they are all in the eastern garden. He doesn’t expect to find Jongin there with his eyes covered with a cloth, chasing the kids. Without realizing he stands in the mid and now Jongin is moving towards him with his hands extended. They land on his shoulders, and the smile on Jongin’s face falters. He takes off the cloth with one hand, his eyes widen in surprise and his lips part.

“Sehun.” He exhales, the longing in Jongin’s voice constricts his throat and he looks back blankly, ignoring the heat from Jongin’s palm against his upper arm.

“Why me?” He asks without realizing.

Jongin’s licks his lower lip and looks down, Sehun follows the motion and his breath hitches, Jongin looks up again, “I don’t know.” He whispers.

The answer shocks him, he had expected praises from Jongin, he had expected the older to confess that Sehun was the most beautiful human he had seen, that Sehun’s eyes were the deepest, his lips the prettiest, this made his stomach churn with a emotion he couldn’t understand.

“Look, its Nini’s mean friend.” A childish voice says, Jongin quickly takes his hand off, leaving Sehun a little off balance without the weight of Jongin’s palm on his arm.

Sehun turns his head and it is the most irritating little girl in the world, Jongin’s self-proclaimed future wife, how tiresome, Sehun rolls his eyes.

And if it needed to get any worse Soojung walks in with her indurating long hair and pretty face and hugs Jongin, “Welcome back Soojung-ah.”

“Did you guys miss me?” She asks.

A chorus of yes follows, “This place is incomplete without you.” Jongin says with an affectionate smile on his face, she had asked the children, why was he answering, Sehun mentally scoffs.

“Hello Sehun ssi.” So finally, he got noticed.

He mutters a dry Hi.

“Where have you been Soojung ssi?” He asks.

“Oh! my sister and I went out for lunch.” So she was just gone for hours and the whole place was being dramatic. His inner monologue was broken by a tug on his hand, Jaehyun was looking at him with a shy smile. He bent down to take his face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Jongin and Soojung look him weirdly, like they didn’t expect Sehun capable of loving someone.

“It’s time for the evening snacks.” A middle aged woman announces and Sehun internally thanks her, he walks ahead holding Jaehyun’s small hand in his, he sits with Jaehyun and ignore everything, including the annoying girl on Jongin’s lap and Soojung’s hand on the back of Jongin’s head when they talk, and the curious and worried glances Jongin throws in his direction.

“Help me clear the table Sehun ssi.” Soojung asks him even though there is no need with the battalion of servants running around. Sehun nods his head.

“What did you do?” Soojung asks when the table is almost cleared and Sehun is placing the half-eaten sandwiches on the kitchen shelf.

“What?” he asks back.

“What did you do to him this time Sehun ssi?” Soojung crosses her arms, her pretty eye brows frown at him.

“Nothing.” He arranges the dirty cups neatly near the sink.

“He had been copped here for last three days, it doesn’t seem nothing.”

“Mind your own business Soojung ssi.” He says placing the plates in the sink.

“Look Sehun ssi, Jongin is important to me, and he is hurting, he is hurting because of you, he had been drinking for two days then Baekhyun left him here.”

“I have no relation to any of this.” He finally turns and looks at her in the eyes.

“Don’t take him for granted, people would die to be in your place.” She scowls at him.

 _Like you_ he wants to ask but refrains.

“He deserves better, not someone who is confused and hasn’t figured himself yet.”

He leaves the kitchen without saying anything and to his surprise finds Jongin alone in the lounge, Sehun sits down on the same sofa leaving considerate space between them, he rubs his hands together,

“It wasn’t my fault.” Jongin breaks the silence, was he talking about the time he had taken Sehun’s virginity or the time when he had knocked his sister.

“That day in your apartment, it wasn’t me.” Sehun had realized it was him who had pulled Jongin on the bed when his mind had cleared, he had done that in half sleep, he thought he was dreaming, he dreamt a lot of Jongin, but he stubbornly reasons that Jongin should have resisted him, even though the older had made his intention clear from the start.

“Say something.” Jongin voice comes out soft and Sehun’s heart swells.

“Okay.” He replies.

Sehun licks lips, “I know that you are playing with me, you’ll leave me once you get bored, that’s how you rich people are, you think you can have anything you want, guess what it doesn’t always happen.” Sehun glares at the wall in front.

“No Sehun, I can never leave you, no matter how much you insult me I am always back at your door asking for your love, please Sehun give me a chance to show you that what I say is true and you are the only one for me, I am begging you.” Jongin sounds so miserable, Sehun gut twists and he swallows the lump in his throat.

“Okay.”

“You’ll give me chance?” Jongin says carefully like he doesn’t want to hope too much.

“No, I’ll give you the benefit of doubt, don’t ask too much.” He looks at Jongin and immediately regrets it, Jongin face is contorted in the most beautiful smile Sehun had seen, his eyes are turned into crescent moons and a faint dimple pokes from the side of his cheek. Jongin has a dimple he realizes, but it is on the side not the front. Sehun puts his hand on Jongin mouth, pressing his fingers to press Jongin’s lips together, to take that ridiculous smile off of Jongin’s face.

“Don’t smile.” He frowns and removes his hand, Jongin tries his best to oblige but the corner of his mouth constantly twitches.

“I’ll leave now.”

“You can stay the night with Jaehyun if you wish.” Jongin says in a hopeful voice, Sehun recalls that he need a place to lodge for a few days, his apartment building hand been bought a few days ago, and is being remolded, it was now his apartment’s turn. The rental agreement of the tenants with criminal record had been voided and compensated, that makes the 70% of apartments. The previous landlord has told him, much to his relieve that rent will remain the same.

But he doesn’t want to stay here after the talking Soojung has given him in the kitchen. He’ll go to a sauna.

“No.” He stands up and leave before Jongin can protest.

*

“This place is too small.” Baekhyun complains while hitting the wall.

“I am just one person.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Your father is going crazy, this neighborhood is dangerous.” Baekhyun says now hitting the door. “He is planning to place security guards in the rest of these pathetic excuses of apartments.”

“Let him be, this is a small building it has just 3 floors and 12 apartments.”

“How is it going with your Cinderella boy?” Baekhyun asks.

“You won’t believe, but he touched me.”

“Oh lala! I am sure you came in two minutes.” Baekhyun says holding out two fingers to demonstrate.

“Shut up Baekhyun, not like that, he put his hand on my mouth.”

“You are 26 Jong! Stop acting like a hormonal teenager, why would he even do that.”

“Because I was smiling and he didn’t like it.” Jongin says nonchalantly.

Baekhyun’s jaw hits the floor, “What the actual fuck, I can’t believe my ears, Oh lord please save him, he is a fucking psychopath, stop right there, please listen…” Baekhyun’s rant is cut short by the doorbell. Jongin opens the door, a fuming Sehun is standing outside,

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sehun’s hands are balled in fists.

“Is this how you greet your new neighbor?” Jongin humors.

“You redid the whole building and even changed my furniture, how dare you? I don’t need your fucking charity.” Sehun snarls.

“I didn’t do it for you.” Jongin says and Sehun’s eyes comically widen.

“What?”

“I did it for myself, I did it so I can sleep at night knowing that you are safe, so I can work peacefully without thinking that you can unknowingly get hurt. You understand, I did all of this for myself, not for you.” Jongin says with a firm voice.

“You don’t need to be worried about furniture and appliances, you can leave them here when you move out, the next tenant will use them.”

“Why do I bother you?” Sehun counters scowling.

“Because I love you, it’s all me, you are free.” Jongin says and Sehun stomps back to his apartment and slams the door.

He shuts the door and sees Baekhyun’s eyes widen like saucers, “Was it him?”

“Yeah.” Jongin mutters.

“Wow, he is rude like really rude.”

“Tell me about it.” Jongin sighs.

“You were amazing out there, the things you said were bomb, right me some dialogues for Kyungsoo.” Jongin smiles in return.

“Kyungsoo won’t tolerate if I raise my voice at him, you are a saint Jong, you are tolerating straight bullshit.”

“Let’s eat Baekhyun, I am tired.” This immediately shut him up and he opens the containers and sets the table, for the rest of his stay Baekhyun tries hard to make him laugh and succeeds ultimately.

Jongin settles on the bed after Baekhyun has left, all the questions he wants to ask Sehun swarm his mind, but he pushes them away, he’ll ask them once he gets the chance, for now he doesn’t want to press Sehun, they are walking on a thin line. Sleep comes to him and he dreams of a pale body arched into his and a small pink mouth pressed against his plush lips taking away his sanity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I have updated anything, final year of med school is hard, being the student body representative is the cherry on top. I'll update more often. Thank you for Kudos and Comments.

Sehun stares at Jongin standing on his door with a dumb smile on his face, “What do you want?”

Jongin gestures towards the container Sehun was not aware he was holding, “I cooked and wanted it to share with my neighbors.”

“I am your only neighbor.” Sehun scoffs.

“Come on, it’s just a gesture of courtesy.” Jongin’s smile flattered.

“I have already eaten.” Sehun states blankly.

“Eat it later then, It’s very delicious, you wouldn’t want to miss it.” Jongin opens the lid and the heavenly aroma wafts his nose, his stomach grumbles, that traitor.

Jongin chuckles and open his mouth to say something, but Sehun beats him to it by pulling the container harshly from his hands, “Shut up.” Before smashing the door on his face.

“But I didn’t say anything.” Jongin shouts outside.

*

Sehun sees Jongin more often now that they live in the same building, he ignores Jongin’s cheerful “Hey neighbor” every time they come across each other but the older says it the next time anyway.

It is after a week that Jongin offers him a car ride to office, “We work in the same office.” Jongin reasons from the window of his fancy car as Sehun glares at him from the sidewalk. He walks away to the bus stop ignoring Jongin’s presence as usual, Jongin doesn’t pester him more and drives towards the main office.

It is during the bus ride that Sehun remembers that he still has not returned the containers, he groans in annoyance. His mother would always say _never return someone’s container empty,_ something about gratitude or whatever. Ramyun is the only dish Sehun can cook, should he put it inside Jongin’s container, they said it is the thought that matters, he ruffles his hair and sighs.

Sehun settles with a box of ice cream, he puts in Jongin’s stuff –his pen, car keys, credit card, watch- in the container and puts it below the ice cream box and rings Jongin’s doorbell.

A petite pretty boy open the door, Sehun open his mouth then closes it dumbstruck. The pretty boy reciprocates his stunned expression. The fact that someone this beautiful is in Jongin’s house twists his gut.

“Are you here to see Jongin?” His voice irritates Sehun just like his presence.

“What are you doing here?” He blurts with an angry scowl without a second thought.

The pretty boy cocks his perfect head to the side looking confused and Sehun wants to smack his head off, then his mouth splits in a rectangular toothy grin,

“I come here often, Jongin gets lonely here, you know how men are.” The pretty boy utters the last part with a coy smile and knowing glint contrasting with the way he is holding the hem of his shirt and twisting it around in faux innocence. This is the most punch able face Sehun has ever seen in his nineteen years old life.

Sehun thrusts the container in pretty boy’s hand with more force than necessary and leaves for his apartment door.

“The name is Baekhyun, kid.” The way he says kid is infuriating like Sehun is incapable and inadequate compared to him.

Baekhyun’s words do not leave his head even when he shuts his door harshly and sinks in the living room couch. Jongin that twisted sick bastard has someone in his house while he claims to love Sehun, he wishes that they both rot in hell.

*

Sehun hears from Jongin four days after that souring interaction with that annoying pretty boy, four days filled with dismay and agony, and now Jongin stands in his door with an awful smile that irks Sehun’s core.

“Do you want to come over, my friends are here and we have a lot of food.” The audacity.

“Why don’t you call Baekhyun?” Sehun snarls.

There is a flash of surprise across Jongin’s face but he doesn’t question how or where Sehun knows Baekhyun from. “He is already here.”

“To keep you company?”

Jongin utters a soft “Yes”. A nerve twitches in Sehun’s temple and he wants to smash Jongin’s head against the pretty boys and set them on fire.

“Get lost.” He is about to close the door on Jongin’s face when another person calls Jongin’s name from the stairs, and he is coming towards them. Another pretty boy, just what he needed, At least this pretty boy has an intimidating pair of eyebrows.

The person looks between the two of them and mutters an awkward, “Hey Sehun.” Sehun scoffs. He has a half a mind to ask _Are you here to keep him company too so he doesn’t get lonely._

“This is Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s fiancé.” Sehun’s eyebrows hit his hairline, they can both put Jongin and Baekhyun on fire, he has found a companion.

Sehun closes the door, “I’ll come if it will stop you from bothering me.” And walks ahead of them to Jongin’s apartment, he misses the questionable look Kyungsoo has on his face and the shrug of Jongin’s shoulder.

Once inside he sees Baekhyun talking animatedly to a bored Soojung, could this day get any worse. Baekhyun winks at him and Sehun scowls. Then he looks behind them, springs to his feet and latches to Kyungsoo like koala. There is an annoyed look on the other man’s face but his hand settles in Baekhyun’s hair nonetheless, how shameless can Baekhyun get.

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun away when he tries to kiss him making him pout. He flicks Baekhyun’s forehead, “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He announces and once again pushes him when he tries to follow Kyungsoo, “Kitchen is off-limits to you, We don’t want to burn Jongin’s house now do we.”

Sehun wants to gag, how can Baekhyun and Jongin cheat on them and be so shameless, and yes he thinks that Jongin cheated on him after all the declarations of love he made, he lied to Sehun. So. He follows Kyungsoo to kitchen, leaving the treacherous bastards behind.

*

“Jongin why have you invited him here, he is only going to sour the mood.” Soojung says unimpressed.

“I just wanted to see him.” He rubs his neck sheepishly.

“Look at him, he is helping Kyungsoo, he isn’t that bad.”

“God bless this hopeless fool.” Baekhyun kneels on this ground with his hands clasped together in a mock prayer, Jongin hits his lower back with a foot sending him tumbling to the ground.

Baekhyun is all over him, manhandling him to the ground where they both end up rough housing like children. A loud bang from kitchens stops them midway.

“You are blind, he is making a fool out of you, Why don’t you understand.” It’s Sehun’s voice, he is shouting at Kyungsoo, “It’s because of this behavior that he cheats on you and gets away with it, You know what I don’t even care.” Sehun fumes out of the kitchen, red faced and fist tightened in balls, “Fuck you.” He grits at Jongin and Baekhyun and leaves.

There is utter silence and they look at each other stupefied, unaware of the situation, before Kyungsoo comes out of kitchen with a murderous glare and throws the spatula at Baekhyun, it’s handle hits Jongin’s arm and the end land on Baekhyun’s chest, they both groan in pain.

“Byun Baekhyun, you fucking moron, what fucking lies you told that poor kid.” He fists Baekhyun’s shirt throwing Jongin off of him.

“I am sorry Soo, I just wanted to help. I am so sorry, don’t be angry, please.” Baekhyun is ranting apologies, Jongin holds Kyungsoo by his waist separates him from his best friend.

“Apologies to Jongin and Sehun.”

“What happened?” Jongin finally asks.

“This fucking idiot of your best friend told Sehun that you and him sleep together, the poor kid was trying to open my eyes, he wanted us to set you both on fire, because that’s what you deserve.” Kyungsoo half shouts.

“I never said that.”

“Baekhyun that is something you would have said, I know you bastard.”

“I never said said it, I just implied it. I wanted to make him jealous so he’ll realize his feelings, if he has any for Jongin and accept him, and if not then leave him. Don’t be angry Soo.” Baekhyun has unshed tears in his eyes and his lips tremble.

“Oh Baek, what am I going to do with you. You have made things worse for Jongin, now Sehun thinks that Jongin sleeps around for the sake of thrill and fun and is lying to him.” Kyungsoo envelopes him in a hug, his hand curling and uncurling at Baekhyun’s spine.

Jongin’s heart drops to a pit in his abdomen and his mind goes haywire, things with Sehun were already complicated. Baekhyun has spoiled everything. “Baekhyun I don’t need you to make decisions for me.”

“I am sorry Jong, I was worried for you. You cling onto things and people, when they disappear you are devastated, your coping mechanisms are deleterious. You slept around foolishly when Jennie left for states, we were so worried that you’ll catch a disease, pulling you out was so hard Jongin. You drowned yourself in cigarettes and alcohol for a year when your mother died, your father and I were pained to see you in that detrimental state, and then we built that orphanage for you, there were other little events when you were lost and became self-destructive. This boy rejected you and you coped in a bar for three days, even lost a billion won deal. The thing with this boy is so toxic, it is only getting worse.” Baekhyun has tears down his cheeks as he explains his point.

“I wish to be alone.” Jongin mutters quietly.

“I am so sorry Jongin, I’ll explain it to the boy.” Baekhyun advances to hug him, but Jongin flinches away.

“I need some time.” He says again. Kyungsoo gathers Baekhyun in his arms and directs him outside while whispering comforting words to him.

“It’s all because of that boy, first he ruined you now he is ruining your relationships.” Soojung spits on her way out. The boy, this boy, that boy, he has never heard them call Sehun by his name. Why can’t they understand that Jongin’s his heart beats only for that boy and only that boy. He rubs at his face harshly to contain his self and fails miserably.

*

Sehun’s phone rings, he expects it to be a call from Joonmyeon. He remembers how Joonmyeon too had abandoned his sister when Jongin had fired her, he had left his sister when she needed him the most, so ignores his messages and phone calls. He is grateful to Joonmyeon for arranging his sister’s funeral and finding him a job, but he doesn’t want to associate with him, he doesn’t want his pity. He’ll pay him back when he can.

Speaking of Jongin, Sehun’s heart has been hurting so much for the past days that he feels physical pain in his chest. He had cried for the whole day, he feels betrayed and miserable. He hadn’t known it before the power Jongin holds over him, the thought of Jongin with someone else torments him. Jongin hadn’t even come to him to tell him that Baekhyun had lied, that he only loved Sehun, he had waited for him. He feels a fresh batch of tears behind his eyes

His phone rings again showing an unknown number, he rubs his cheeks and picks it up.

_“Is this Oh Minji’s younger brother, Oh Sehun?”_ The voice is heavily accented.

“Yes, who am I talking to?”

_“The one who can kill you fucker.”_ Sehun is too shocked to answer.

_“Oh Minji that bitch took seven million won from me, I didn’t want to give it to a pennyless whore but she said she’ll return me double the amount after a year, the deadline is tomorrow, but now that she is gone, you are going to pay my money, do you understand bastard?”_ Suddenly it all makes sense, his sister had worked at Kim holdings for just a year, although the pay was alright, but they had moved to a bigger a place in a posh area and the rent was high, plus all the fancy clothes she bought to keep up the appearances. She couldn’t have save millions of wons in a year. During her pregnancy, she visited a high rated obstetrician because according to her she was bearing the heir of Kim Holdings’, and Sehun knew that they both didn’t have health insurance.

_“Cat got your tongue, boy.”_

“I didn’t know, I don’t have money.” Fear settles in his abdomen, he wiped the sweat trickling down his temple.

_“I don’t care, I’ll get my money out of you one way or another even if I have to make you a whore or sell your organs.”_

A shiver runs down Sehun’s spine and his temperature drops. He hides his face in his palms and sobs. What wrong has he done in his nineteen years old life that he has to suffer so much?


End file.
